The role of the HSTS core is to eliminate or reduce to the greatest extent possible hazards associated with[unreadable] the use of hazardous biological, chemical, radioactive materials and hazardous wastes and to manage staff[unreadable] activities to reduce the risk of exposure and injury to individuals and the negative impact on the surrounding[unreadable] communities' natural environment. The Core members will interact with the GNL research community on a[unreadable] daily basis as an integral part of the research team. Core M will not only be responsible for the registration,[unreadable] recordkeeping and administration of the UTMB Select Agent program, but will also provide biosafety[unreadable] training, individual focused laboratory safety consultation and support. This core will provide education and[unreadable] hands-on training to promote techniques and procedures used within the research community. It will[unreadable] support the biological safety challenges that are present in today's cutting edge scientific endeavor.[unreadable] Consistency in biological safety practices within the research community is critical to the safety, security and[unreadable] reproducibility of the scientific outcome. The program will ensure that all GNL laboratorians have the same[unreadable] general biosafety skills and training at levels 2, 3, and 4 prior to entering a biocontainment laboratory on[unreadable] campus, thus ensuring that safety standards are observed and good practice is pursued. The core, which is[unreadable] managed by and Environmental Health and Safety Senior Consultant, will incorporate the campus' wellexperienced[unreadable] environmental health and safety staff and the University of Texas Medial Branch standing[unreadable] committees to facilitate and carry out the functions of HSTS Core M.